Vocaloid School!
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: Vocaloids are going to school, and Mr. Hiyama's class is in session! Just how long will it be, with all of this chaos, though! Starring all of the Vocaloids in some way or another!
1. HOMEROOM

Vocaloid School~!

Or

Why all-too-realistic robotic singers should not go to school…

HOMEROOM

Class List

Teacher: Hiyama, Kiyoteru

Period: Homeroom

Hatsune, Miku

Kagamine, Rin

Kagamine, Len

Akane, Meiko

Honda, Kaito

Yowane, Haku

Akita, Neru

Kasane, Teto

Jameson, Miriam

King, Leon

West, "Sweet" Anna

Fleur, Prima

….

Mr. Hiyama will be assisted by two college students:

Megurane, Luka

And

Kamui, Gakupo

For most of the term. Thank you for joining the staff, Mr. Hiyama.

The Faculty

Kiyoteru rushed down the hall, papers flying from his arms and being scattered across the hallway. He cursed, still making sure he had at least 12 for his homeroom. "Whyyyy…" He muttered, quickly running into the room. "Hello, class!" He grinned, becoming happier. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Hiyama! Now…let's see….first thing, let's do roll."

A blonde boy raised his hand. "Mr. Hiyama! Does that mean we get biscuits?! Because I like biscuits~…they're my favorite food~" To say that the young boy was in dreamland was a understatement.

"Uh…no…" Kiyoteru smiled. "Not that sort of roll. Role call. When I call your name, say present and raise your hand. Miku Hatsune?"

"Here!" A blue haired girl smiled, raising her hand.

"Kagamines Rin & Len?"

"Here we are!" The twins raised their hands, grinning to each other.

"Meiko Akane?"

"Here." A brunette-haired girl said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kaito Honda?"

"Here, Mr. Sir, Sir!" A blue haired boy said with a grin.

"Haku Yowane?"

"….Here, I guess." A blonde haired girl sighed, glancing at Miku, who was still sitting eagerly, awaiting the lesson.

"Neru Akita?"

"Yo." A grey haired girl responded this time, watching the clock.

"Teto Kasane?"

"Hiya!" A pink haired girl responded, grinning all the while.

"Miriam Jameson?"

"Hello." A blue-haired girl answered, this time, who seemed to be looking into her book quite intently and barely paying attention.

"Leon King?"

"Huh? Why did someone say my name?" The blonde boy asked, looking around.

Kiyoteru sighed, and shook his head as he continued. " 'Sweet' Anna West?" He asked.

"Right here." A orange haired girl responded, smiling. "If you don't mind, sir, I prefer to be referred to as Sweet Ann."

"No problem, Sweet Ann." Kiyoteru nodded, returning to the role. "Last but not least, Prima Fleur?"

"Present." A black-haired girl with pink highlights responded, drawing something.

"Okay then. Role's done." Kiyoteru said, closing the role book. "Now, let's see…"

"Roll's done?! Yaaaay!" Leon clapped, grinning. "I had to get out of the door, so I missed breakfast. A roll would be great~!"

"Leon. Sensei does not mean a piece of bread roll. You are not getting a roll." Meiko sighed, glancing at the boy, annoyed.

"Well excuse me, Princess." Leon pouted, putting his hands on his desk, grumbling. "I didn't know, so what?!"

"Quiet down, Leon and Meiko." Kiyoteru said, glancing at both. "Today's homeroom activity is learning about bullying. Yes, I know it's stupid, but it's required."

"Oh, boy…" Sweet Ann said, drumming her fingers on her desk, looking up. "It's one of those roleplaying things, isn't it?"

"Hey, not all roleplaying is bad." Kiyoteru responded, thinking about going home and playing a roleplaying game….wait, this was class. He had to concentrate. "Yes. You have to act it out…"

"Ooh! I love being in plays! I'll go first! I'll be…Tiny Tim! God bless us, every one!" Leon stood, crouched over to give a dramatic effect. Kaito clapped, but seeing the eye rolls, stopped, with a nervous chuckle.

"No, no, not a long play such as that…" Kiyoteru said, shaking his head, smiling. "A short one. The roles are Bully, John, and Marie."

"I volunteer Len!" Teto said, pointing to Len.

"And I volunteer Teto." Len pointed back.

"Okay, Len, you'll be John, and Teto, you'll be Marie. Prima, how about you be the bully?" Kiyoteru asked, and Prima walked over, emotionless. They grabbed the scripts and began.

Prima pushed Len over, however emotionless it was. "Get out of my way, punk." She read flatly, staring Len down. Len crawled backwards, and gasped.

"I didn't mean to get in your way, I'm sorry." He said, nervously chuckling. However harmless Prima was, she was definitely scary when she was staring you down.

"No matter what you did, you must pay for it." Prima said, once again, flatly. "I will be taking your money."

"No! Stop!" Teto said, running out. "He will not pay to a bully like you. Peer power!"

"Aaaahh…" Prima walked back to her desk, blinking, and writing in her notebook again.

"Good job! Remember, don't stand down to bullies! Stand up! Tell a teacher or friend! But, don't fight them. Thank you." Teto said, dragging Len to his desk and then going to hers as he got up, grumbling.

"Good job, Teto, Prima & Len…" Kiyoteru said, smiling, albit a bit weakly. The bell rang, but the class stayed seated. "Don' t you all have an--"

"No, Mr. Hiyama, sir. We stay here all day, and so do you. Budget and all." Sweet Ann said, looking up.

"Oh, okay…" Kiyoteru said, looking at the schedule. "English is next…"

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW

"Hey, it's time for English class!"

"I hope it's a good class…"

"With Mister Hiyama, we won't fail!"

"I hope not…"

"…"

"That's right, Miriam, we just have to keep going!"

"…"

"Heh, yeah….the author should apologize that the chapter is short, but there's not much to do in homeroom…"

"…"

"Yes, it does mean that we'll skip it afterwards."

"…"

"Next time! English Class! I'm sure it won't fail!"

"…"

"Class will be in session soon! Bye!"


	2. ENGLISH CLASS

Vocaloid School~!

Or

Why all-too-realistic robotic singers should not go to school…

ENGLISH CLASS

Kiyoteru opened his lesson plans, and smiled. "Alright, class, today, we will be reading Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. Has anyone read this before?" He asked, and noticed Miriam raising her hand. "Miriam? Well, can you tell us what it's about?"

"A depressing story about family. One girl dies." Miriam said, flipping another page in her book. "It's stupid."

"….Thank you, Miriam." Kiyoteru said, frowning a bit. "Okay then…let's begin. Chapter 1. I've taken the liberty of assigning you all parts in the story. Feel free to improvise as your character as well--add lines that aren't there."

Cast

Meg -- Miku

Jo -- Haku

Beth -- Prima

Amy -- Rin

Marmee -- Meiko

Father -- Leon

Hannah -- Miriam

The Hummels -- Neru

The Kings -- Len

Aunt March -- Sweet Ann

Laurie Laurence -- Kaito

Mr. Lawrence -- Mr. Hiyama

Mr. John Brooke -- Gakupo

Etc… -- Luka

"Let us begin." Kiyoteru said. "Haku, start us off."

Haku nodded, and began, her words painting a vivid picture of the scenery. Christmas, Miku, Haku, Prima, and Rin surrounded by a fire… until…."And we're all out of beer. This sucks."

Kiyoteru blinked at this, looking a bit concerned…he had thought they'd add more flavor, but not of the Budweiser flavoring…

"It's so dreadful to be poor….and beer-less…" Miku said, looking just as concerned as Kiyoteru.

Rin giggled, and played along. "It's not fair. Some girls like Paris Hilton have plenty of beer, and others just have this wine crap."

"We've got mother, father, each other, and the Kool-Aid man." Prima said, clearly playing along as well.

"We haven't got father and the Kool-Aid man. We won't have father for a long time, and no Kool-Aid man until we buy a new package." Haku said.

"Mother thinks that we shouldn't spend our money on such frivolities when our men are suffering in the army. But I'm afraid I must disagree." Miku said, desperately trying to cling onto the story's roots.

"We only have a penny each to spend. Though the army would miss it. On the other hand…I did want a BOOK." Haku said, grinning now.

"I planned to spend mine on the new Jonas Brothers CD." Prima said, sighing, but still visibly smirking.

"I wanted maaaarrrkkkeeersss." Rin said, smirking as well.

"HELL WITH THE ARMY, LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Haku shouted, and there was applause from Rin & Prima.

"I…I agree, I've surely earned it, teaching those King children all the time." Miku said, being the only one clinging to the book at this point.

"You've earned it?! I have to tend for old bag Sweet Ann all the time. Like refill her toilet. It's gross." Haku said, pointing to Sweet Ann, who gasped and frowned at Haku.

"Cleaning is worse. There's…like…20 cockroaches under your beds. And that's only the ones I FOUND." Prima said.

"YEAH, BUT I'VE GOT SCHOOL!" Rin said, and sobbed into her arm. "SCHOOL, SCHOOL!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! WE'RE RUINING A CLASSIC PIECE OF LITURATURE, AND YOU CAN'T SEE THAT?!" Miku shouted, furious with her friends. "I MEAN, COME ON."

"….Thank you, Miku…" Kiyoteru said, with a sigh. "I don't really think we have a grip on classic literature at this point, so we'll skip Little Women and save it for later in the year."

The bell rang, and Kiyoteru looked at his lesson plan…here we go again.

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW

"Theatre Class! I wonder what the play will be?"

"….?"

"Hairspray? It's possible."

"….?"

"Into the woods? Sure."

"…?"

"Sure, even West Side Story!"

"I'm sorry to say that it won't be any of those."

"Well, High School Musical, then?"

"Nope. We're making our own musical!"

"Oh, I can see how this will turn out…"

"Great, I expect! I'm sure it won't fail!"

"….T_T"

"Class will be in session soon--see ya!"


	3. THEATRE CLASS

AN: I apologise for the huge absence from this story…I've been busy. So, it's time to get back to it :3

Vocaloid School~!

Or

Why all-too-realistic robotic singers should not go to school…

THEATRE CLASS

Kiyoteru shuffled his papers, and smiled, bringing out the lesson plan. "Okay then, theatre is next…alright. We're going to have a school play!"

There was a bit of applause, but it quickly stopped by the next words. "It will be a original play--not a official one."

"Oh….shit. Is it going to be a hour long play about the wonders of Budweiser, pity on yourself, and being a LAZY IDIOT?!" Miku glared at Haku, a bit unforgiving today.

"What's wrong, Miku? You mean that you wouldn't enjoy singing up there, all happy? I could make you the Princess of the rival Bud Light kingdom if you're good." Haku smirked.

"No, no…I think we'll start with everyone's own plays. You all can fill out these sheets for the plays, and then we'll vote for one next period." Kiyoteru said, passing out the worksheets.

Everyone immediately got to work, and started writing.

Of course, some of the sheets were weird…

_Name: Haku Yowane_

_Play Title: Intermission_

_Characters: Popcorn_

_Soda Pop_

_Candy_

_Cashier_

_Customer _

_Money_

_Trash (as to be played strictly by Miku Hatsune)_

_One-Sentence summary: It's about a intermission-- you do the math._

_Name: Kaito Honda_

_Play Title: Kaito-kun in Ice Cream Land~_

_Characters: Kaito-kun_

_Ice Creeeaaammm Princess_

_Prince of Chocolate Syrup_

_Princess of Cherries_

_Princess of Sprinkles_

_The evil princess of vegetables (Cause, y'know, I have to finish dinner before dessert…DX)_

_One-Sentence summary: Kaito-kun goes on a journey in a land of food, trying to find his true love, the Ice Cream Princess. _

_Name: Leon King_

_Play Title: Leon the dragon (DUN. DUN. DUN!)_

_Characters: Leon the dragon_

_Peasants _

_The black knight_

_The starry night_

_The silent knight_

_Princess Rin Kagamine (….Just say Princess when you're casting, okay? ^^')_

_One-sentence summary: Leon burninates the peasants and gets Princess Rin to be his love, because he's so awesome._

The plays proceeded to be ridiculous, until Kiyoteru found Miku's play.

_Name: Miku Hatsune_

_Title: Orphan_

_Characters: Genevieve "Gen" Lance_

_James Lance_

_Helga Flatt_

_Emily Turon_

_Francine Mcallister_

_Monday Leah_

_Tuesday Leah_

_Wednesday Leah_

_Thursday Leah_

_Friday Leah_

_Saturday Leah_

_Sunday Leah_

_Max Quinn_

_Garden Opal_

_Axe Opal _

_Mrs. Piyon _

_Mr. Piyon_

_Narrator_

_One-sentence summary: A orphan wants to see the seaside, however, her brother cannot pay for it, as they are poor -- can Gen and James acquire enough money to see the seaside?_

However, Kiyoteru counted up the parts in the play…and the class…"There's too many." He sighed. "Well…if we put in that Yuki girl…she seems to be friends with the class pretty well…and the two student teachers…then that leaves one part….for me?!" He frowned. "I'm not the best of singers…I guess I could try, though."

"Hai, sensei?"

"Yes, Teto?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Kiyoteru glanced around, and, of course, he was talking to himself. "Ah, no reason." He grinned, pushing his glasses off of his nose, though they immediately fell back down. "But the play this year will be…Orphan!"

Miku smiled.

She'd already figured out the perfect cast.

NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW

"My writing style is baaaadd, they totally know the difference…"

"Who're you?"

"Ah, that's right, I'm supposed to be silent."

"…"

"So what'll happen next class, sensei?"

"Ah, I believe it's Gym next."

"Hooray!"

"Next time! Gym Class! I'm sure it won't fail!"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Class will be in session soon! Bye!"


End file.
